The Draco Malfoy 15Pairings Matchup
by HPFangirl71
Summary: New LJ Challenge- 15 Different Pairings- All One Fandom- added bonus, All Draco-centric. Will contain Slash and Incest... Do Not Flame Please! Rated high for overall content! Enjoy the overdose of Draco Malfoy with me and please review!


**Pairing #1: Draco/Scorpius Prompt Used: "Shut up and listen..."**

**Father Knows Best… by HPFangirl71**

"You mustn't be afraid to give in to your desires my son, no matter how perverse they may be, learn to give in to them, just as I have…"

Draco spoke those words aloud as his son lay pinned naked beneath him, hands tied high above his head, securing him in place upon his father's bed. Scorpius twisted his head around to look at his father and saw him pull a small leather strap from the bedside table. He felt the sharp sting of the first blow and let out a whimpered cry.

"I forbid you to cry out like some weak female!" Draco shouted at the boy.

Fear flitted through Scorpius' eyes as his father continued the onslaught of slaps against his bared arse. The boy bit down hard upon his lower lip, drawing blood as he reigned in his instinctive cries. Draco's hand caressed the red welts that had formed upon the pale flesh of his son's arse and smiled proudly.

"See… this is why I chose you. This is what will make you a man Scorpius, but you must shut up and listen to your father first, for he knows what's best." Draco whispered up against the boy's ear.

Draco captured Scorpius' lips within his own and tasted the blood upon them. He let his tongue swipe seductively against the boy's lower lip, tasting the coppery sweetness of his blood. His hand reached beneath the boy's body and encased his half-erect cock within his long tapered fingers. He chuckled at the boy's reluctance to become hard for him. Draco pressed his groin up against the crack of Scorpius' arse and whispered menacingly into his ear.

"I have ways to make you desire me, you know I do…," he purred sweetly as he pulled his fingers through a mop of silvery blonde hair.

Draco let go of the boy's cock and dipped his head down between his thighs. Forcing them apart, he let his breath brush against the boy's opening and felt his shudder from the warm air. With the very first swipe of his father's tongue upon his arsehole, Scorpius let out an uninhibited moan. His face clouded pink with embarrassment at his own aching need. He knew that what followed would be neither loving nor pleasurable but still his cock twitched awake.

Scorpius hated that his father could make him harden with just a few tender swipes of his tongue. He hated the things that took place between them while mother was away, yet he could never bring himself to say no. This was the only time his father ever saw him as more than just the trophy heir. Amidst the pain, there would be pleasure, among the brutal hurtfulness there would be glimpses of loving tenderness and those hints at his father's hidden love and kindness were what Scorpius craved more than anything. It was why he gave in so easily.

Draco's tongue swathed the tender flesh at the puckered hole. It plunged in and out repeatedly while eliciting a multitude of groans from his son. Once he had him begging for more, Draco would reach out to grab the jar of lube. Diving three fingers within the jar, he covered them completely with the clear jelly-like substance. With a sadistic smile upon his face, he quickly plunged all three fingers within the boy's tight hole. Scorpius bucked his hips as the burning sensation of the unexpected intrusion surrounded his muscles. He made a gasping sound but it was cut short by his father's hand covering his mouth tightly as he plunged his fingers sharply in and out of his son's arsehole. The fingers viciously stretched the boy until finally his father released him from his vice-like hold.

Scorpius watched breathlessly while his father again reached for the lube only this time using a large glob to cover his massive cock. He winced with fearful anticipation because he knew that no amount of stretching would help stifle the pain his father planned to wreck upon him. Draco grasped his own cock with one hand while reaching out to pull at his son's with the other, working them both in tandem. In the middle of Scorpius crying out in pleasure, his father plunged himself fully into his young body, turning that pleasure into undeniable pain. Draco groaned at the sweetness of his son's muscles pressing tight around his cock. He thrust himself viciously within the boy with perverse passion, nails digging into the sharp bones of his hips. Draco's love bites left bruises upon the boy's pale skin as his teeth broke into his fragile flesh.

Draco again reached out to grasp Scorpius' cock, this time intent on making the boy come for him. As he pulled roughly at the hardened flesh, the pleasure of it confused the boy as it mixed with the pain of his father's assault from behind. Scorpius kept silent, pushing back his tears and holding in the pleasurably painful cries that threatened to slip from his lips. He wouldn't disappoint his father again.

"That's it, cum for me my son… show me your hidden desire…," Draco said as shame filled Scorpius and he released his warm seed into his father's tight grip.

Draco smiled triumphantly and his own impending orgasm consumed him. The synapses in his brain began firing all at once and he felt the dizziness of his pleasure overtake him. He released into his son's youthful body and fell panting upon him. He whispered a spell to release the bindings and pulled Scorpius into his embrace, whispering softly the words "I love you" repeatedly into the boy's ear. His touch was soft and gentle as he caressed the boy's hair lovingly. Scorpius could hold back the tears no longer and they slipped silently down his face as his father cradled him in this desired shroud of tenderness.


End file.
